


friends from the other side, they might save us

by Queensme



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dream sucks, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Lowercase, Ranboo is mentioned, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), So is Phil, Suicidal Thoughts, also bitzel mention, and timedeo mention, and wisp mention, boffy pog, dream is like. the worst, its intended lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queensme/pseuds/Queensme
Summary: the first day of exile was the worst. no one responded, no one even read his messages. tommy was truely alone.after the first week he tried again. no response from anyone, but he messaged someone new. he didn’t recognize his id first, but after a few moments he remembered, and he messaged him. again, and again, and again, until finally—boffy: tommy—aka boffy comes to the dsmp to keep tommy safe because thats what friends are for
Relationships: Boffy & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 47
Kudos: 298





	1. friends from the other side, they might save us

**Author's Note:**

> tommy calls out to everyone he knows. only one answers. and of course its the one person who was able to help him.

on the first day of exile, dream tried to take his communicator. it was the one thing he was determined to keep, the only thing linking him to everything outside of the server. he couldn’t even leave without being at spawn, what more did the blonde demon want? so tommy refused to hand it over, and they argued until tubbo and the rest of lmanburg stepped in and said the deal would be off if his communicator was taken. and dream agreed.

thank god. tommy would’ve been truely alone without his communicator, with absolutely no way out of the server. at least he could leave if he was sneaky.

the first person he messaged was bitzel. then deo. then wisp. none of them responded. he messaged everyone he knew that wasn’t on the server, who dream couldn’t monitor, who the half god couldn’t control.

the first day of exile was the worst. no one responded, no one even read his messages. tommy was truely alone.

after the first week he tried again. no response from anyone, but he messaged someone new. he didn’t recognize his id first, but after a few moments he remembered, and he messaged him. again, and again, and again, until finally—

boffy: tommy

tommy didn’t respond for a few moments, and he had to wipe tears from his face as his mouth cracked an uncontrollable smile.

tommy: its been a while yeah

they talked until the sun rose and both had to go.

second week; boffy suddenly disappears.

tommy doesn’t know what to do.

ranboo tries to help him. he doesn’t want ranboo’s pity. he doesn’t want any pity, he wants someone to laugh at him, because he fucking missed boffy.

its the day before christmas, and dream leaves to celebrate with the rest of the server. nobody comes to his party (not even phil, not even _dad_ , how sad is that that his dad didn’t even show up to his party?), and boffy is still gone. he builds the pillar, before shaking his head and getting down safely, because killing yourself on chrismas eve is the shittiest thing to do to everyone, in his opinion.

at eleven the portal to lodgestire opens, and out comes a boy dressed in a charred white sweatshirt with an awkward smiley faced mask on. tommy doesn’t notice him at first, until he sneaks up behind him and grabs his shoulders quickly, which makes the blonde smack him out of instinct, cowering away, mistakening him for dream, before he pulls the mask off and tosses it to the ground.

the scars on his face make it easy to tell that it’s boffy. tommy throws himself at him and wraps him tight into his arms, and he doesn’t plan on letting go. his friend is back. and boffy makes fun of him for crying, and tommy is so much happier.

an hour later they’re watching the fireworks go off in the city, the sky clear enough to see them from the island. when they’re over boffy instantly tells him he looks like shit, which makes tommy laugh and tell him that both have seen better days.

dream comes through the portal. boffy puts his mask back on and stands at his tallest, barely an inch shorter than the half god. tommy is holding onto his sweatshirt tightly.

“why’re _you_ here?” dream holds up his sword to shine in the moonlight, in clear view of both younger boys.

“to spite you.” boffy says, standing his ground.

“i can kill you.”

“we know how that works.”

dream put his weapon into its holster, and its easy to tell that he’s scowling at the other masked boy. “i wish you weren’t my brother.” he turns to tommy. “congradulations, you’ve just made things worse.”

out of boffy’s pocket comes a blaze rod, enchanted with some magics. tommy can feel it burning. “do it, i dare you. touch any of them and you don’t want to know what i’ll do.”

dream’s mask’s mouth opens and closes in a crooked frown, before he shakes his head and its back to normal. “fine then.” and he steps back through the portal, and the blaze rod disappears from boffy’s hand.

things seemed to mellow out from there, if that means two feral boys laughing at stupid things as a forest burned in front of them.


	2. over the hills and across the field, we’re going to a new place buddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tommy wants to wait for dream. boffy is impatient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> round two baby!

tommy wasn’t a quiet person by nature. he was loud, and fun, and he did whatever popped into his head that moment with barely any hesitation. whoever this kid was it wasn’t tommy, it was a new boy with his face and his voice and his memories.

when tommy first met boffy he was the first actual person that the brunette had interacted with in years. dream the rest of his siblings had disappeared long ago, and the only time he met new people was when he was committing arson on them. the blonde had been a startling contrast from the loneliness, a scarily different thing that boffy still wasn’t sure if he liked.

he was pretty sure that tommy was one of the best/worst things to happen to him. he made boffy experience emotions, good and bad, taught him rational fear, helped him escape the hell he was born and raised in. tommy was more of a brother to him than dream was.

seeing tommy the way he was made boffy want to stab dream over and over. though, that wouldn’t do anything, dream was a half god, just like him, and if he went down the fabric of the dimensions he owned would be torn to shreds, as would everyone else inside of them. it wasn’t worth it for either of them to kill each other, in the long run.

but tommy was distressed. he didn’t recognize boffy, only after he’d taken his mask off and shown his scars did he not cower away from him. any reasonable being would, but tommy wasn’t one of those, and seeing him so afraid of the mask made his chest hurt for some strange reason.

emotions were still new to him, but he knew what it felt like to lose something you cared about. and it seemed that dream just kept on taking.

“how long’s he been bothering you?” boffy questioned. tommy stiffened, nearly dropping the logs they were carrying. he instantly regretted the question.

“not that long,” tommy muttered. “maybe two weeks? i don’t know how long it’s been since i was exiled.”

that was another thing. tommy was exiled, and tubbo was the one who did it. boffy knew tubbo, he liked tubbo, but tubbo was hurting tommy. and tommy didn’t want to hurt tubbo. once again, boffy was bad at emotions.

“they weren’t going to let me have christmas with them,” tommy said. “dream said i couldn’t go back for even christmas.”

dream was messed up in the head. granted, boffy was too, but dream took it to a whole new level. even the brunette wouldn’t do that to someone, regardless if he was psychologically torturing them or not. he had at least a fragment of morals. and, while tommy still hadn’t had christmas with his other friends, at least he didn’t spend it alone.

was boffy even considered one of tommy’s friends? he didn’t know.

tommy tossed the logs into a small hole he’d dug next to tnret, and boffy followed suit with his. tommy then covered it up, watching the portal closely. despite the fact that it was wide open, the blonde didn’t use it, and he couldn’t understand why. if someone was using it to mentally torture you then why wouldn’t you try to escape with it?

unless dream had already broken tommy, which was a large possibility that boffy didn’t like. the way the blonde was so compliant whenever the half god told him to do something, the way he cowered when he held a weapon at another person, the fact that he was scared of the mask that boffy wore because it resembled his. he settled for wearing it only when other people were near.

boffy was glad that he wasn’t anything like his brother in terms of behavior. sure, his entire thing was being a sadistic hobo with a weird smiley face mask and the power of god at his fingertips, but aside from that he wouldn’t consider himself much like dream. he didn’t just abandon his friends, the few that he’d had.

the portal didn’t open. nothing came through. tommy watched it for a few moments longer than he should’ve, before he snapped back to the world in front of him.

“seriously man,” boffy said. “you okay?”

“i’m  _ fine _ .” tommy said firmly. “anyways, i normally wait for dream to come back before i do anything else. he’s supposed to be here in a minute.”

“why wait for the green bastard?” boffy questioned. “he’s just gonna steal your shit then dip, you know.”

“dream wouldn’t do that,” tommy said, and he sounded so sure of himself, so sure that dream wasn’t going to abuse his trust again. it hurt, seeing tommy like that, relying so much on his manipulator, but boffy knew that it was only the first thing that dream was trying. “dream’s my pal, he wouldn’t—he wouldn’t do that. no.”

that—that wasn’t good.

sure enough, dream came through the portal, and he looked around before he approached the two. he tilted his head at boffy almost aggressively, his fingers tightening around his sword’s handle, before he turned to tommy and got rid of all signs of aggravation.

“hey tommy,” dream said. his voice was too sweet. aside from that, boffy didn’t bother him, just watching from a few feet away sitting inside tnret. “you’re still here, boffy?”

“not going anytime soon,” he replied. he could see dream scowl under the mask again, but it was dream mad at him, not tommy, he didn’t think tommy could make him mad anymore with how he acted around him.

“alright,” he turned to tommy. “as long as you’re fine with him staying, that’s fine.”

“thought you were against it on christmas—,” dream pulled out his sword, holding it to his neck. he didn’t want a repeat of the day before, so he didn't draw the blaze rod, instead standing his ground. his mask was still off, and he couldn't reach it at the moment, and he didn't want to take his eyes off dream for a second. "just saying."

dream turned towards tommy, lowering his sword a little. "so how've things been? everything fine?"

"yep," tommy said.

"you haven't tried to leave right? no lmanburg?"

"well—no—"

"what do you mean 'well'—"

"he hasn't left, dream," boffy interjected. "don't worry about it."

dream looks at him for a few moments too long, before sharply nodding. "sure. i'll believe you. but if you're lying you don't know what i'll do."

that was a lie. boffy knew exactly what he was going to do. and he was going to make sure it didn't happen.

there was a few awkward moments, dream telling tommy to hand over his armor so he could inspect it, and tommy handed it over in an instant. boffy wanted to see if the blonde had earned tommy's trust fairly, and, when he didn't give it back, boffy felt a strange kind of rage bubble up inside of him.

after dream had left he turned to tommy and watched as his face went from overly happy to depressed in barely a minute. he sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, before hugging boffy tight, quickly dissolving into a mess of tears. he sobbed, while the brunette awkwardly held him, because, once again, he was bad at emotions.

one morning boffy got tired of waiting for dream and he grabbed tommy’s hand and walked the two miles away from their camp. he’d been itching to explore, and besides, tommy needed somewhere new to go, instead of spending all of his time in the forest next to tnret and lodgestire.

so he walked, despite tommy’s hesitance, and the two eventually ended up in a snow biome. the blonde didn’t want to step in the deeper snow, much unlike boffy, who tossed himself in the snow and laid there for moments. the sky was a clear blue, the land around them seemingly untouched, an area which could both give them away and hide them forever.

he took off his sweatshirt and tossed it to tommy, watching the boy stare at him incredulously. “my armor has insulated padding,” he said. “keeps the heat.”

“i know what insulation is, dickhead,” tommy scoffed, before he pulled the sweatshirt on. if boffy had noticed that it was big on him, then it was even larger on tommy, though he wasn’t sure if that was because of his height or because of how thin he’d gotten. “we should go back—dream’s gotta be there now.”

“who cares about dream?” boffy questioned, walking forward. “he steals your food, your armor, even your fuckin’ spare clothes. when does it end?”

tommy stared at him for a few moments, as if trying to reason with himself. eventually he looked down and nodded, pulling on the white sweatshirt. “okay, sure. you’ve got a point. where are we going?”

“dunno,” boffy laughed. “just gonna wander.”

and wander they did. they came across a village, then another, and a house somewhere between the two, with a horse in some stables that tommy recognized.

“that’s carl,” tommy muttered.

“carl?” boffy turned to him.

“techno’s horse. we can’t be here.”

“so this is technoblade’s house? i couldn’t tell.”

despite tommy’s warnings, boffy went inside, into some kind of storage room. there were around half a dozen villagers sitting in boats, a zombie villager tied up in the corner. boffy avoided them, despite the itch in his hand to kill, and looked about the room. there were paintings on the walls, depicting what he assumed to be technoblade and other people like tommy and philza.

a few moments later he turned to tommy, who shook his head and took a step back. one of the villagers sighed. “come inside, child. i’m quite sure the hybrid won’t mind.”

tommy reluctantly stepped inside, carefully shutting the door and savoring the warmth. it was better than being outside, boffy supposed, even if tommy didn’t trust techno at all. they spent a little time in the room, before tommy went further downstairs to a room with a skeleton, a pigman, and a cow in it. once again, boffy resisted the urge to kill, watching how tommy’s face lit up when he began petting the cow softly.

the door upstairs opened, and both teens froze.

heavy clumping came from above, what sounded like chains being dragged across the floor, along with a couple of animalistic snorts, before the sounds stopped and there was a very human sigh. objects fell to the floor, some soft and some heavy sounding, a chest was opened and closed.

the ladder creaked, technoblade said hello to the villagers, who all greeted him back, before he went further down—

“i thought i smelled somethin’,” he muttered upon seeing the two boys. tommy grabbed boffy’s arm tight and pushed him behind him, attempting to hide the taller boy behind his back. it wouldn’t work, of course, since he was taller than tommy, but it was still a move that he didn’t expect and appreciated from the blonde. “what’re you doing here?”

“what’re  _ you _ doing here?” tommy repeated the question, and both boffy and techno cast a strange glance at the blonde, staring at him in confusion.

“because i live here?” techno asked. “i thought you were dead, tommy. also, hello boffy.”

“dead?” tommy whispered. “what do you mean? i’m alive right here.”

“accordin’ to dream you’re not,” techno said. “he said you killed yourself. phil’s been lookin’ since this mornin’. tubbo’s hostin’ a funeral next week.”

“you’re lying, there’s no wa—dream wouldn’t do that. he wouldn’t—,”

“tommy, he would,” boffy said. “he’s not your friend, he manipulated you—what reason would he have not to?”

“he was the only person who cared for me!” tommy shouted, covering his eyes. “he was there with me the entire time, he kept me company! how could he—,”

techno reached forward and grabbed tommy’s arms, as thin as they were. boffy watched him with dark eyes, but all the hybrid did was pull his hands down from his eyes and sigh.

“you haven’t eaten anythin’, have you?” when tommy shook his head he turned to boffy.

“i had berries—,”

“boffy you and i both know that neither of us have eaten anything but berries in the past few days,” tommy cut in. “at least let boffy eat, i’m used to it now.”

“tommy!” boffy shouted, shaking his head. “he hasn’t had any real food in weeks.”

“i can tell,” techno muttered. he turned around, motioning up the ladder. “guess i’m makin’ stew for three.”

“stew?” tommy brightened up at that.

after that day, boffy definitely knew he could trust techno more than he could dream. a sad truth, that he couldn’t even trust his own brother, but reality wasn’t always kind. it didn’t take him long to figure that out, even as a small child.

———

ranboo couldn’t explain his distress.

what was he to do when dream just proclaimed one of his friends dead, said that he’d killed himself, and it was  _ his _ fault in the first place that tommy had been exiled. he was the one who burned down george’s house, wasn’t he? why did he let tommy take the punishment for him?

_ who’s tommy? _

**he’s our friend?**

“no, no, don’t think like that,” ranboo muttered to himself, tapping his palm against the side of his head. “tommy was your friend, tommy wasn’t just some random person.”

_ what kind of friend leaves their friend to die? _

**i know, right?**

ranboo shook his head and continued down the path, his footsteps getting heavier and heavier as he moved. he could vaguely tell that he was losing it, the way he heard the sounds of an enderman radiating from his chest, the little yips and chirps being the only sound around him. it hurt, it hurt so much, why would his friend do that to himself? didn’t he know that tubbo still cared?

_ why are you sad? tommy was tubbo’s friend, not your’s. you’re being selfish again. _

**i don’t care. we haven’t been selfish in forever. let’s be selfish.**

“let’s not be selfish!” ranboo yelled to himself, a sob tearing its way through his throat. “i don’t want to be selfish!”

**_S H U T U P ._ **

and suddenly ranboo was silent, none of the sounds caught in his throat escaping, only quiet tears rolling down his cheeks and burning at his skin. the voices both went silent as well, leaving him a moment to breathe. it hurt, but there wasn’t much he could do now, was there? tommy was dead.

_ is he? _

**remember, stupid!**

_ he was well the last time we saw him! how long ago? _

**we don’t remember!**

ranboo hated his memory. he hated the voices, hated the pain, hated everything about his existence. hybrids had two voices, two of everything, two sets of thoughts—and ranboo hated all of it. the one consistent thing about ranboo was his memories—he didn’t have many.

he reached where tommy’s old house was, now torn away and the hole replaced with dirt. dream was trying to remove every trace of him. ranboo wasn’t sure if he wanted him to or didn’t.

_ we saw him before christmas! _

**we saw him after christmas! dream was with him!**

**_D R E A M ._ **

_ dream killed tommy? _

**dream killed tommy!**

“dream killed tommy,” ranboo whispered to himself. he noticed that he was pacing in every direction, letting his feet carry him wherever, and he only noticed that he was in a new place when the smell of smoke came to him.

lodgestire. it was burning. there was a mooshroom wearing a broken lead standing beside tnret, sniffing at the ground. ranboo went over to the cow, petting it gently, before looking down at what it was smelling. it huffed as he picked it up, chewing at the straps, but let go after a few moments.

it was a mask. a dark oak painted white mask, with a crooked smiley face on it, and cracks in every place. the first thing his mind screamed was dream, but he quickly corrected himself, noting that the mask wasn’t at all similar to the one he remembered. the birch mask that the half-god owned was pristine and polished, with little to no dents that were visible.

_ your memory can be fooling us. _

**are you sure you’re right?**

ranboo didn’t respond to himself, instead petting the cow again. he vaguely remembered that the cow’s name was Mushroom Henry, because people were naming cows now, but ranboo wasn’t going to complain.

if this wasn’t dream’s mask, then whose was it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dre successfully avoided.
> 
> bof & tom: 1   
> dre: 0
> 
> rambo mm yes yes
> 
> wanted drista to appear but the chapter was getting too long so yeah next chapter


	3. hey there pal, have a slice of home? (for safe keeping)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> techno adopts two (three) feral children and gets attached. things go wrong. dream has issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER BOIS

techno knew most of dream’s family, if not well at least he’d spoken to them before. it started with tapl, then fruitberries, two older cousins of dream’s, and carried on. he’d played on the same team as boffy during tournaments before, and when he first met dream he met drista as well.

it was strange, knowing that dream would willingly abandon his siblings, because even if he wasn’t around wilbur or tommy often he stil cared about them, to the extent where he would die for them. dream, on the other hand, seemed to not even care if they died, given how drista and boffy both appeared to be self sustaining beings with barely any morals.

when tommy appeared in his basement with another person, his first instinct was to fight, but he quickly found that he didn’t recognize the scent. at least, it wasn’t dream’s, and he watched as tommy tried to hide him. he wouldn’t have sent them back into the wilderness no matter what, regardless of what tommy thought, because he wasn’t a monster, he wasn’t going to send two teenagers out to their deaths willingly.

tommy looked starved, as though dream hadn’t been allowing him to eat. techno wouldn’t have been surprised. he made stew, it was still one of his favorite foods, and tommy had always loved phil’s recipe. besides, it wasn’t like tommy could eat a steak at the moment—he would at best vomit it back up.

boffy wasn’t much different. it was clear that he was used to it, and that he’d been at it for a shorter (or longer) amount of time. he looked far from clean—black scars that marred his face looked as if they were healed incorrectly, he had a larger beard than techno—but he seemed to be okay, so techno had less on his conscious.

if tommy hadn’t told him long ago that he was friends with dream’s brother he honestly wouldn’t have known that the brunette was related to his rival. and sure, sometimes tommy chose his friends poorly, but techno could tell that, despite his family, boffy was sure as all hell loyal.

it wasn’t that tommy didn’t trust him that made techno feel bad though—it was because boffy did. undoubtedly his brother would want to leave the moment they got the chance, because notch forbid that he tear down the thing that was tearing people apart. he doubted the blonde would ever forgive him.

oh well. he could work with that.

first things first; tommy didn't sleep around him. he kept muttering about how there were monsters nearby, even while techno made sure to cover his undead butlers and let edward out to explore as he pleased, as well as cured the zombie villager. he wasn’t sure if it was because of him being half mob or something else.

after the third day boffy dragged him out to the forest for a few minutes before they walked back, and tommy was asleep.

“it’s probably me,” boffy said. “dream’s a monster to him now, and i’m the same exact species.”

“makes sense,” techno nodded. “you’re nocturnal?”

“don’t need sleep,” the brunette replied, before walking back outside to go do whatever. techno didn’t stop him.

the second thing was that boffy was classified as a half god. even as the villagers referred to both him and techno as hybrids, which wasn’t entirely inaccurate on techno’s part, they still called him admin every now and then, strangely enough. it reminded him of wilbur and tommy, how they’d open doors to other dimensions just to play around with being god for once, and always his family members would be lesser admins.

the third thing was that dream was on his doorstep and asking to come in. boffy tossed himself into a chest while tommy was shoved into a crate.

“so tommy left,” dream said, to start. “he didn’t die there, i want you to know, but i don’t know where he is now.”

“okay, so tommy ran off,” techno responded, pinching the bridge of his nose. “what else is there?”

“i’m not concerned about tommy, to be honest,” dream said. “so long as he doesn’t return, everything’s fine, and if he does he will be dead. i have another problem though.”

“yes?” techno asked.

“both of my siblings are somewhere on this server and i can’t track them.”

dream can’t track boffy or drista. and drista was lost somewhere that they didn’t know. wonderful. another teenager running about causing chaos they didn’t need. at least he confirmed that drista could summon things when he first met her, particularly off limits objects such as end items or bedrock.

“both?” techno questioned, keeping up the act. dream nodded. “i’ll keep an eye out, i guess.”

_ technoliar? _

_ dre!  _

_ oh no oh no _

**_E_ **

_ liarblade?  _

_ crab rave  _

_ dream! _

**_E_ **

_ :0 _

when dream left techno found that boffy had gotten stuck between two chests and tommy had eaten all of his gapples that he’d stolen. he definitely was going to hide his gapples better, and he unwedged the chests, which were heavy and full of supplies, so that boffy could get through.

a week later boffy went out and didn’t reappear. as soon as techno realized that he brought tommy out to look for dogs, which tommy gladly did, despite the fact that he asked where the brunette was multiple times. when they came back he still hadn’t returned.

tommy stayed in his little room after techno told him that it was too dangerous to go looking for the half god in the blizzard that had struck. he wasn’t sure if it was just a coincidence or something that was intentional.

three days later boffy returned, followed by a masked girl—

drista. he went looking for his sister, and he found her. she said hi to techno, taking a bite out of a chorus fruit and slightly phasing in and out of sight, before heading down to the basement as if she’d lived there her entire life and started talking to tommy.

“if dream finds out that any of you are here we’re dead,” techno said, loud enough for all three teenagers to hear while the four of them sat next to the fire. boffy scoffed, drista laughed, and tommy nodded.

“if he kills any of us it’s over for him,” drista returned, before she went back to playing with what looked to be an end rod and multiple blocks of what techno thought was purpur. tommy was sitting close to the fire reading a map, watching the colored dots move as the sandy colors shifted around them. boffy was the furthest away, crafting a mask out of spruce wood and enchanting it with runes on the back.

it was strange. three teenagers, all three of them who shouldn’t have to be doing what they were doing, all existing  _ happily _ (was that the right word? techno didn’t know) in the presence of a retired god while hiding from an omnipotent tyrant.

one morning techno woke up and all three of them were gone. there was nothing left behind that said what happened, and his first instinct screamed dream, that the blonde had finally found them. he threw on his armor quickly, tossing his blue gown over it and tying it across his belt with a silver ribbon to prevent himself from tripping, grabbing his sword and running out into the cold.

he searched about for hours, before finally deciding to head back home, a cold feeling building up in his chest. when he returned ghostbur was there, he said hello, before moving to enter—

“stop right there technoblade,” quackity said, and he turned to face the winged man, eyes widening when he saw three other people next to him. fundy, tubbo, and ranboo. “you’re coming with us.”

“or what?” techno asked, keeping his calm. how did they find him? he hadn’t even given phil the compass that lead to his house yet, it was still sitting somewhere in his echest.

“or we kill your horse,” fundy said quickly, motioning to carl. his eyes widened, and he noticeably stiffened.

_ technobrave _

_ techno danger! _

**_E_ **

_ E _

_ e _

_ quackity oh no _

_ technoliar? _

_ technolate _

_ blood for the blood god? _

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD._ **

techno didn’t give in to the voices. he followed their orders, tossing his weapons and the stuff he had on himself to them. ranboo was made to carry the items, and, despite the fact that he was part of a group that was probably going to try to kill him, he felt bad for the boy. he looked so tired, so much more than usual.

the news of tommy’s ‘suicide’ had gotten around, as it seemed. tubbo looked to be angry, as if it were techno’s fault that he believed the blonde had died. fundy and quackity were the same way.

techno allowed them to escort him to lmanburg, allowed them to lock him in the metal cage, allowed them to pull the lever to kill him. the anvil was close to his face after a few moments, and he closed his eyes, but the impact never came, and as he opened his eyes again he realized that there was a brawl going on, and the anvil had smashed the front of the cage.

outside, punz was lighting tnt around the docks, while quackity tried to stop the lit fuze from reaching the explosives. tubbo as being attacked by drista, who placed bedrock over his feet to stick his shoes to the ground as he swung at her with a stick. ranboo was fighting against fundy, both bashing their axes together with loud clanging rings.

dream was there. he was standing next to techno’s cage, and it was easy to tell that the blonde was glaring at him.

“you must think you’re really smart, techno.” dream said, sighing. “and, granted, you are, but did you think you could outsmart me?”

“i didn’t think i could,” techno said. “but i guess i was wrong.”

and suddenly tommy came out of nowhere with the axe of peace and he sliced dream between his shoulder and his neck, a clean cut which slammed through his collarbone and everything between. techno watched as blood splattered all over tommy’s arm, but it wasn’t normal blood, it was black and it quickly was burning through the axe of peace—

wither blood. of course dream would do that.

techno jumped the bars quickly, pushing tommy away from the oozing blood as dream let out a sick wheeze. he turned back and saw that the blonde had already recovered from the what would’ve been fatal blow, the axe of peace nothing more than a handle and melted netherite on the ground.

“ **_tommy, why would you do that?_ ** ”

dream rose his hand, and the substance on the ground moved towards tommy, fast enough that even techno couldn’t outrun it, but it quickly froze as lightning struck behind the blonde. he turned around to face boffy, who was wielding what looked to be an enchanted blaze rod. techno didn’t even want to know.

“better question, why the fuck are you doing this?” boffy questioned, motioning around, before he blocked a blow from dream’s axe.

the brunette sounded hurt, way more hurt than usual, and as dream swung again he saw boffy hesitate before blocking the blow again, lightning striking dream. it didn’t harm him, of course, but it stunned him for long enough that techno was able to kick at his side and knock him to the ground, before grabbing tommy’s arm and throwing him away from the half god.

dream quickly recovered, throwing his axe at techno and barely missing. he kicked backwards, hitting boffy in the leg and knocking him down, before he reached out and his axe returned to him. techno was unarmed, with no weapon to fight against dream with, almost like it made a difference.

dream drew the axe down, hesitating for a noticeable moment before slamming it down. it sliced boffy’s new mask in half, and from what techno could tell it tore his face as well, adding to the scars. the brunette’s eyes widened, before he swung the blaze rod and more lightning struck dream.

techno took the chance and slammed himself against dream once more, knocking him down. he kicked the axe away from the blonde, watching as boffy grabbed it and held it away, before placing his hoof on his back to stop him from getting up. the blonde turned to him, and for a moment he saw his face, eyes red and full of fury that techno recognized.

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD?_ **

“do we have anything to restrain him with?” techno questioned, his head snapping to boffy. the brunette nodded, quickly grabbing a bent bar from the cage and bending it further until it resembled cuffs, before holding it in the water and pulling it out. he tossed it to techno, who promptly wrapped it around dream’s arms, binding them.

the fighting slowed. punz had run out of explosives, and quackity’s wings were charred on the bottoms, gold mingling poorly with dark brown and black. tubbo had stopped fighting drista in turn for hugging tommy, and fundy was helping ranboo get his leg out of the water and limp over to tommy, who he promptly hugged as well. it stopped. everything was calm.

except for one. dream.

“you missed the point,” dream said. “tommy is tearing everyone apart. he needs to die.”

“people tear each other apart,” boffy replied, lowly. “tommy is a person. you just want power.”

dream attempted to free himself from the bar. he failed.

an hour later the entire group, even though they had just been trying to kill each other earlier, was standing next to one another, outside of the entry portal to the server. dream was sitting behind them all, so as to prevent him from escaping.

“exile him?”

“we can kill him!”

“quackity, no, we can’t—,”

“we’ll all disappear with this server if he dies.”

“so exile.”

“yep.”

techno saw boffy holding a pouch of some strange powder, glowing orange in his hands, too bright to be blaze powder. he tossed a handful towards the portal, and the purple swirls changed to white, and everyone stared in awe.

all except tommy.

“boffy, are you sure—,” tommy began. “i-i mean, you know, nobody deserves  _ that _ .”

“ _ dream _ does,” boffy said. “i spent eight years in there, and it’s survivable. there isn’t any other way.”

“what’s he talking about?” ranboo asked.

“rlcraft,” tommy said. “boffy, if he dies in there—,”

“so long as he isn’t in any of his own servers when he dies they don’t shut down,” boffy said. “besides, you respawn in rlcraft.”

so they brought dream towards the portal, and moments before pushing him in drista released his arms from the bar. she’d lost her frowny face mask at some point, and was now grinning openly at her brother.

“bye, bye, dream,” she said, before the portal whooshed, and he was gone. it turned back to purple moments later, to secure the tyrant’s fate.

———

drista felt at home. even if her home had been compromised as a child, due to her eldest brother, she still felt like home was where it was.

home was sitting next to boffy as they both made enchanting runes on random things just to see what they did, sometimes they would be spectacular and sometimes they would be dumb. 

home was chasing tommy around an arena with a wooden sword and laughing freely without dream on her shoulders about her stance.

home was helping tubbo with his music and builds, gathering materials and building stupid things around him out of forbidden materials just to get yelled at have have to remive them.

home was helping ranboo remember things, and watching as he tried to do funny things in the kitchen such as bake a bowl of creeper crunch.

it didn’t matter where. drista always knew that the people were what made home. dream had been home once, before he’d gone mad with power, and now dream was the old house that she used to live in, burnt to a crisp by angered cow cultist villagers on the night that boffy disappeared.

so long as her ‘family’ was somewhere, that place was home.

and yes, that included them running away from giant ravagers because tommy accidentally summoned raiders on a village. it also included helping boffy commit mass acts of terrorism, helping ranboo keep the spaghetti out of every dish he made, and keeping tubbo from joining in on the arson.

sometimes it didn’t work. all five of them woke up and chose arson, and that’s what made home for drista. just true chaos in the name of being careless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy ending, yay.
> 
> i wanted to write some drista stuff for awhile, and im pretty happy that my brain decided she was good to put in here.
> 
> drem: 0  
> the rest of the fucking server: 
> 
> the next chapter’s gonna be an info one i guess, i wanted to put in a bunch of extra stuff but it didn’t make it, plus i have some character designs i want to share.
> 
> edit on the part above: ive decided to not make another chapter for extra lore.
> 
> a little bit of lore on the rlcraft world: some idiot opened a dimensional rift and because of that there’s just a bunch of doors (the worlds) that nobody owns. those doors are only accessible from servers with other rifts inside of them. boffy happened to get sucked into a portal when he was like 4 and grew up in there, kinda where his hatred for cows and villagers comes from.

**Author's Note:**

> boffy aint just dreams bro ok tapl and fruit fall into this family somewhere and then there's the almighty entity drista
> 
> boffy's got these giant scars on his face that are completely black because he got hit with wither stuff and didn't take care of it properly (it doesnt hurt him it just looks bad)
> 
> this as written at 5:15 am what am i doing with my life this took me ten minutes and i havent slept in 21 hours
> 
> also i promise the other chapters will have more words its just super late for me rn


End file.
